Forever and Always
by mudbloodandproud1996
Summary: She smiled and looked at him, memorising everything about this moment: memorising his perfect, blue, eyes meeting her own, the way his fingers were lightly stroking her face, all of it. Set post 'Always' - I wrote this before Season 5 began so I had no knowledge of what was to come. Just my take on the morning after. Potential multific but a oneshot for now. Rated T for safety


**A/N: Okay so I have had this one sitting on my computer for about 6 months so I thought I'd share! I wrote this after watching "Always" 4x23, and is just my take on what would happen the morning after. Obviously since season 5 wasn't out yet there may be some errors in my ways of thinking, but just pretend you are reading this pre season 5, okay?**

**Also I have been slack and not updated my other story, so I apologise for that. I should have a new chapter up in the next week or so.**

* * *

She was gently woken by the nudging of a foot under heavy, soft and unfamiliar covers.

"Kate," he whispered to her. She could feel the warmth and sweet smell of his breath on her face. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Wake up," he whispered. "Wake up,"

She slowly opened her eyes and saw herself eye level with Castle.

She smiled and looked at him, memorising everything about this moment, memorising his perfect, blue, eyes meeting her own, the way his fingers were lightly stroking her face, all of it.

"Hey," she whispered to him.

"Hey," he whispered back.

His arms found her waist under the covers and he pulled her closer to him, and she giggled and buried her head into his shoulder and wrapped her own arms around him.

"That was amazing!" he whispered into her ear.

"I told you Castle, you had no idea." she said to him, putting a hand on his chest so she can feel his heart beating.

"Hmm...your right. I did have no idea."

"So...Castle, we need to talk about...this. Us." Beckett says, gesturing at the almost nonexistent space between them.

"I don't want this to be a one night stand," she continued, "I want this to be something real. I meant what I said last night Castle. I just want you. Only you."

He pulled her in closer and sighed into her neck.

"Kate, you have no idea how long I have waited for you to hear those words."

"Really? She asked, in barely more than a whisper.

He leant in and kissed her, his lips brushing lightly against hers. He leant his head down on her forehead.

"Really," he whispered back.

They lay like that for what seemed ages. They needed to touch each other, feel each other, to reassure one another that they were together and everything was okay.

Castle moved his head up slightly so he could look at the time on his bedside clock.

"It's 9am," he said, "We better get up and have something to eat."

"But I want to stay in bed," she moaned. He laughed at her and pressed his lips against hers once again.

"Tell you what. How about, we go eat our breakfast, and then we come back to bed for round 2?"

"Well technically it would be round 4," she said, smiling, "But that sounds great,"

"Come on, lets get up,"

He pulled back the covers and took long strides over to the other side of the bed where he pulled back her own covers and picked her up. Startled, she wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his neck, leaning her head into the crook of his neck.

"Castle put me down!" she exclaimed, but made no move to unattached herself from his grip.

He held her against her tighter and said "Never," before spinning in circles, making them dizzy.

"Castle!" she laughed, "I'm going to be sick, stop!"

Quickly, he stopped spinning and stood in the centre of the room for a minute, until the room stopped spinning.

"Well we can't have you being sick, now can we?" he asked her playfully,

She wiggled her eyebrows up and down and smiled at him.

"Do you want me to put you down?" he asked.

She simply shook her head and kissed him. She loved how she could just do that to him now, just kiss him, whenever she felt like it. She didn't have to walk away when things got too heated, she could do this with him now. And it felt amazing.

He held her still as he lead her into the kitchen, propping her up onto the kitchen bench and moving about the kitchen so he could prepare her some food for her.

"Pancakes okay?" he called over to her.

"Whatever you make, I'll eat," she replied.

She watched as he moved himself about the kitchen, collecting ingredients, mixing them into a steel bowl and ladling the contents into the frying pan. She had always known he was a natural cook, but now, seeing him moving his way about the kitchen turned her on.

She slid off the bench and made her way over to the stove top where Castle was busy flipping her pancakes. She wound her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back.

"Stomach getting impatient Beckett?" he asked jokingly.

"No, I just got lonely. I missed you,"

"Missed me?" he asked, "I was literally 5 feet away from you the entire time!"

"That's 5 feet too many," she responded, dropping her voice, as though it were a secret.

He quickly turned off the gas and flipped the pancakes onto a plate and turned around to gather her in his arms.

"Why Detective Beckett, you spend 5 minutes with me and you've already turned into a big old romantic softy,"

She whacked him lightly on the arm, "Shut up," she responded. He pulled her in closer to him, their hips pushing against each other.

"I'm not complaining," he said softly.

She rolled her eyes at him "Come on Castle, our food is getting cold"

"Right," he let her go and grabbed the stack of pancakes and followed her out to the dining area.

She sat down and he sat down beside her, moving his chair closer to her.

"I have to admit Castle," she said, taking a bite of her food, "This feels really weird,"

Castle looked panicked and took her hand.

"Kate, If you aren't comfortable, at all with this, we can take it slow, we don't have to…"

"Castle," she interrupted, placing her finger across his lips, "I am fine with this, I love that we are together now, but, I just find it weird that we can do this now. A week ago I was a completely completely different person. If I wanted to hug you and just be with you, I couldn't. But now..." she looked at him, smiling, she stroked his bare shoulders, making him shiver slightly and she laughed.

"See!? I can do that now, and you don't have to question it,"

"Well I do admit, that I find this a little strange as well, I mean, we have been partners and friends for so long, that it may take some getting used to, but I think that in time, we will find our rhythm."

She smiled and turned back to the plate in front of her and continued eating, keeping her foot wrapped around Castle's ankles.

When they were done, Castle cleared the plates away and she followed him back into the kitchen where she watched him stack the dishwasher. After he was done, he made his way over to her.

"So…." he said,

"So…?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Take me to bed, Castle," she said, pulling him for a kiss.

"Yes ma'm!" he said, once they pulled apart. He scooped her up once again in his arms, and she moved herself closer against his chest, kissing his neck. He ran with her to the bedroom, where they stayed for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I would love to know what you thought! Do you think I should continue this, make it a multific or just leave it here? Obviously I did write it a while ago and I have improved my writing since then, but I would love to hear your thoughts! Constructive criticism welcome!**


End file.
